1. Field
The following description relates to a low power circuit for reducing a leakage power using a negative voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery included in a mobile device has a limited amount of power. However, users want to use the mobile device for as long as possible without having to recharge the battery. In a local area network (LAN), such as a sensor network, use of batteries in mobile devices is limited even further.
An n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor may be used as a current source for a mobile device. In this example, the NMOS transistor supplies a current to other electrical circuits in an active mode, and halts supply of the current in an inactive mode. However, even in the inactive mode, a leakage current may flow through the NMOS transistor. Transitively, the leakage current is a major factor in battery power being wasted.